beautyandthebeastcwshowfandomcom-20200213-history
Evan Marks
Evan Marks is a medical examiner, who regularly assists Catherine with cases. The two have a fun, flirtatious relationship that could easily turn into something deeper – if Cat would just let that happen. Also, Evan is a british national, who speaks with an accent. Description Appearance Evan is tall and handsome, with pale skin, brown hair, and blue eyes. Evan is also always neatly and smartly dressed. Personality Evan is very charming and easy-going and lighthearted. He's also something of a lady's man. He has dated numerous women, all extremely attractive themselves, but seems to carry a torch for Catherine nevertheless. Biography Evan's past is currently a mystery. In the present he works as a coroner for the NYPD, however, recently he has shown that he is capable of performing complicated surgeries. He revealed this when he saved Catherine's life by performing a surgical procedure on her after she got shot. When Catherine recovered she pressed him for an answer, however, he refused to delve any information. Researching Cross-Species DNA After stumbling upon a strain of Vincent's hair while examining Ashley Webster's body in the fall of 2012, Evan became aware of the existence Cross-Species DNA. At first, he thought it was just corrupted DNA, and even told Catherine as much. However, after further investigation he came to realize that the DNA was in fact cross-species. At first, Evan's interest could have been decided as merely curious. However, after he was kidnapped by Peter, his intern, who was really a serial killer, and hearing Peter die screaming as Vincent ripped him apart, his curiosity turned into obsession. He became convinced that the thing that saved him and killed Peter wasn't entirely human. He delved his suspicions to Catherine, but instead of agreeing with him, she tried to convince him that it was just all in his head. Still, Evan was convinced that he was right and decided continue his research in secret. A couple of days before Catherine's father's wedding, Evan swear Tess to secrecy and told her that he was working on a personal project on genetic mutations and that it was big, publishable big; revealing for the first time that he intended to publish his findings. He also promised Tess that if research grant he recieves she helped him identify the person who broke into his lab, he would give her a finders fee from any research grant he recieves. A couple days later, the research grant was brought up again, at the wedding, but this time is was by an intoxicated Heather, while informing her that Evan was still researching DNA. When she he revealed to Catherine at that the DNA samples from the cases that he had collected including her mom's was changing: the animal nucleotide were taking over from the human ones. After saving Catherine's life later that night and catching a glimpse of a partially transformed Vincent running away from the scene of the incident, Evan became even more determined to prove that there was a creature running around new york killing people. However, since cross-species genetics was not his area of expertise, he had to enlist help. He chose to enlist J.T. Forbes, completely unaware that J.T and creature aka Vincent were best friends, because he had read a paper J.T had written in 2004 on cross-species DNA. He promised J.T to share everything with him even the spotlight. Category:Characters Category:A to Z Category:Main Characters